Deathnote - Days of Truth
by ninjastorm523
Summary: Deathnote - Days of Truth. Light Yagami and his 'master plan' are about to be known but who knows what might happen. When will it take place and who is going to get hurt. In life you tell a few lies but too few truths. Maybe Yagami will tell the truth. Currently 2 chapters uploaded. I ask anyone who reads this to post a review. This is so I can make this better for everyone. Thanks
1. Chapter 1 - Lights Day

Deathnote - Days of Truth  
Chapter 1 - Lights Day

As I see her approaching a cold shiver runs up my spine one of complete evil. Thinking of how much I want to get away with out seeming weird or suspicious is hard. She came right up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Sayu." I said

"How are you Light-San"

"Not to well" a chuckle from behind me tells me that my shinigami is still behind me.

"That sucks. Well I got to goto the store with mom I'll see you later Light."

She walks away with a pip in her step to get home.

"You still lie to your family? What a shame. Well how is the 'master' plan coming along?"

"Just fine Ryuk."

Both of which walk off in the opposite direction Sayu walked home in. Later that night Yagami comes home up the stairs and into his room. Nothing seems to be disturbed ... yet he knows something is wrong. He checks the hinges to his door.

"Someone has been here."

With a puzzled look Ryuk replies with

"Really?! How do you know?"

"I put pencil lead on top of the door hinges. Every time the door opens the lead breaks."

Satisfied that knowing some has been through he becomes worried.

With a worried look on his face he decides he must investigate however he must be subtle for he fears someone might have put recording equipment in his room. Searching acting as though he is looking for a book and with the help of Ryuk he finds nothing. He then goes downstairs after hearing he front door open and slam shut. His mother and sister are back with some groceries and some new clothes.

"Hello Light I didn't know you would be here. Sayu told me you didnt feel to well are you ok?"

"Yes mother I'm fine. Did somebody come here today?"

"No honey. Why?"

"I think someone was here and went into my room."

"Oh don't worry I just cleaned your room for you."

Feeling very content and without a worry on his mind.

"Thank you mother."

"No problem."

"Hey Yagami when are your finals?" asked Sayu

"Within the next week and a half. Why?"

"I just started mine today."

"Well how do you think you did?" asked my mother

"Hey mom is dad coming home tonight?"

"No I don't think so."

"Thank you."

Walking away hearing the two talking he walks to his room. Closing the door softly behind him he goes to his desk grabs a pen and takes the ink out opens a drawer and grabs the Deathnote. Replacing the ink back in the pen he then turns the television to the news channel.

"Today a new product has come out and then ... I'm sorry I'm receiving some news that someone has committed a robbery on Tanaka street. The police are giving chase now. We just got word that the man has been identified as Takoma Nuichi. The police have not given a picture of the man but describe him as 5' 10'' with a scar above his left eye."

"Why wouldn't they release the picture."

"Maybe they wanted to make sure that Kira can't kill him before they catch ..." commented Ryuk

"We just googled the mans name and were given a picture of him."

As the mans picture was put on the screen Light had written his name down in the Deathnote specifying his death as well.

"What did you put as his death."

"You'll see just give it time."

"You know I can't wait that long Light."

"Well I put the date down for a few days from now."

"Aww." With a moments pause he then asks.

"Can I get an Apple?"

Grabbing a juicy red apple from his drawer he taunts the Shinigami and then gives him the apple. Then afterwords he starts homework and then goes to sleep. Waking up as the sun rises he gets ready for a day to meet him with open arms.

End of Chapter 1

-Ninjastorm523-


	2. Chapter 2 - Soiricho Meets Craziness

Deathnote - Days of Truth  
Chapter 2 - Soichiro's Day

Soichiro has been at work all day and had no sleep what so ever. Tired as hell he sits in the office doing paper work Touta Matsuda comes in and says that a 211 is in progress.

"Where?"

"Takoma Street sir."

"Let's go."

Driving to the scene felt like it took an hour or so to get their but by instinct he checked his watch and it had only been a few minuets. Touta and Soichiro had arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Touta help the paramedics with helping the victims."

Soichiro began asking all the victims and witnesses of the crime basic questions. Finally he reaches the final one. An elderly looking woman had not been questioned by him. He approaches her and says something that shocks him.

"Your boy is shrouded in something. It follows him. It reeks of death."

"Touta come here."

"Yes sir." Running to his superior he stops at his side.

"Take her to the ambulance and have them check her out."

"Yes sir."

Finishing up and leaving for the station they both ride in silence. Soichiro begins thinking of what the woman says. After thinking about it for a while he dismisses what she said and begins honking about Kira. Who will be his next victim? When will it take place? Thinking of possible answers he has none. That unless they told the story on the news he has no worries.

A few minuets later they arrive at the station and are given news.

"Detective Light." a secretary at the front desk is looking at him

"Yes?"

"They told the story of the robbery you went on to investigate."

"Really?!"

Storming to his office he makes a phone call to the new station that aired the chase.

"Hello sir ..."

"I need to know if you have shown the mans face on your news cast."

"Which one sir?"

"The robbery."

"Yes sir we aired the mans picture."

Hanging up the phone he quickly goes to his Captains office. Entering with a sudden open a close of the door the captain flinches and looks at Soichiro.

"Detective?"

"They aired the robbers face on the channel news!"

"What does that have to do with anything Soiricho?"

"Do you remember what happened to the last person we had his face on the news."

"Yes he suddenly died of a heart attack."

"Yes but who coordinated it? L did. He did it to see where Kira lives."

"It's not our problem we don't have any substantial evidence to back the claim! Now leave. Your dismissed for the night."

Leaving from the captains office with a look of confoundment and amaze at what his captain says he begins to pal his things and leaves.

While driving home he thinks about what happened throughout the day. A crazy lady pops in his head. Then thinking about what she said again dismisses it as just something an older person would say.

End of Chapter 2

-Ninjastorm523-


End file.
